<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just missed the flight by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076920">I just missed the flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs'>itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedtime stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Worried Steve McGarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is going to Jersey for four days without Steve and he's not appearing on the Honolulu airport when his flight arrives and Steve's worried</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedtime stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just missed the flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another bedtime story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Honolulu airport 3 o'clock in the afternoon</span>
</p><p>Steve's waiting for Danny to appear from the arrivals.It's been four days since they last saw each other and Steve missed him too much.He always miss Danny when he goes alone at Jersey and he's on edge but this time was worse.They had a missing child case,it finished well<em>,they found the kid</em>,but he always misses Danny more during those cases.It's been an hour since the flight arrived and Danny's nowhere to be seen.Steve gets his phone out and calls him,it goes straight to voicemail</p><p>
  <em>You called Danny Williams,if this is my neantherdal,I will call you later,leave a message</em>
</p><p>Steve-Where are you Danno,I am waiting for you at the airport for over an hour</p><p>He closes and then he calls Chin</p><p>Steve-Chin Danny's not here,I guessed he never entered his flight,I am going there</p><p>Chin-Wait,wait Steve,he probably missed his flight,have you tried and call him?</p><p>Steve-I did,straight to voicemail,I am going to Jersey</p><p>Chin-Wai...</p><p>Steve closes the phone and goes and books the next flight to New Jersey,<em>which leaves in an hour from now.</em>Chin as the more reasonable one tries to call Danny too,it goes straight to voicemail</p><p>
  <em>You called Danny Williams,if this is my neantherdal,I will call you later,leave a message</em>
</p><p>Chin-Brah,you better be okay because Steve's on his way to Jersey and he's worried</p><p>He closes his phone and goes back to what he was doing</p><p>He enters his flight and he arrives at eleven in the morning next day.He was just in a t-shirt since he decided to enter the flight straight from the airport and to not go and pick up a jacket and even if it was April,it was still freezing.He jumps straight into a cab and gives to the driver the adress of Danny's Parent's home.The driver looks at him and is worried</p><p>Driver-You are okay son?You look like you are freezing,why don't you wear a jacket?</p><p>Steve-I came from Hawaii for an emergency,no time to pack,let's go,I'll be fine</p><p>Driver-Okay,whatever you say</p><p>After a while he arrives,he pays the driver and goes straight to the door.He knocks and after a while Danny opens</p><p>Steve-Danno you are fine,thank God</p><p>He hugs and kisses Danny and they both go inside,<em>Steve still hugging Danny and Danny struggling to close the door.</em></p><p>Danny-What are you doing here Steve?</p><p>Steve-You didn't arrived at the airport yesterday and you didn't picked up the phone and I was worried</p><p>Then he sees the cast on Danny's left arm</p><p>Steve-What happened Danno,you okay?</p><p>Danny-I am fine,my phone broke,I'll explain later</p><p>Clara yells at Danny from the kitchen</p><p>Clara-Who is at the door honey?</p><p>She comes at the hall</p><p>Danny-You didn't call Steve and inform him?</p><p>Clara-I am sorry honey,I forgot</p><p>She approaches and hugs Steve</p><p>Clara-What are you doing here Steve?</p><p>Danny-He got worried when I didn't appeared at the airport</p><p>Clara looks at Steve who was still with just a t-shirt and close to freezing to death</p><p>Clara-You are freezing Steve,EDDIE</p><p>Eddie comes from the iving room</p><p>Eddie-Yes?Steve?What are you doing here?</p><p>Danny-Ma forgot to inform him</p><p>Eddie-I see</p><p>He hugs Steve</p><p>Clara-Go bring him a hoodie,he's freezing</p><p>Eddie-I'm on it</p><p>Clara-I am going to make you a hot chocolate,Danny get him to the fireplace</p><p>Danny-Okay</p><p>She heads to the kitchen and Danny and Steve to the living room</p><p>Danny-I cannot believe you flew all the way here because I didn't appeared at the airport and didn't picked up my phone</p><p>Steve-I was worried something happened to you Danno,and it did,how you broke your arm Danno?</p><p>Danny-Funny story,I got out of the door to go to the airport and Ma called me to get a bag so I turned around and the neighbour's kid decided it would be fun to spill water in the yard and I sliped and I landed n my left arm,with which I was holding my cell and you can guess the rest.Pops drove me to the ER and Ma forgot to call and inform you</p><p>Steve-Okay,I am glad you are fine</p><p>Eddie appears and hands the hoodie to Steve who wears it immediately and after a while Clara appears with two cups of hot chocolate for Steve and Danny.They watch a movie and book a flight for the next day so Steve can rest.After a while Steve falls asleep on Danny's lap and Danny carefully slips a blanket on him.Steve was too exausted from the time zone and weather change and his worry decreased as soon as he saw Danny,he couldn't stay awake for much longer.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>